1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package structure of an image sensor and method for packaging the same, and in particular, to a package structure of an image sensor, which is formed by way of flip chip bonding and capable of simplifying the manufacturing processes and lowering the manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general sensor is used for sensing signals, which may be optical or audio signals. The sensor of the invention is used for receiving image signals and transforming the image signals into electrical signals which are transmitted to a printed circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image sensor includes a substrate 10, a spacer 18, an image sensing chip 22, and a transparent glass 28.
The substrate 10 is made of ceramic materials. A plurality of signal input terminals 12 and signal output terminals 14 are formed on the periphery of the substrate 10. The signal output terminals 14 are used for electrically connecting the substrate 10 to a printed circuit board 16.
The spacer 18 is arranged on the substrate 10 to form a chamber 20 above the substrate 10.
The image sensing chip 22 is mounted on the substrate 10 and within the chamber 20 surrounded by the substrate 10 and the spacer 18. The substrate 10 is electrically connected to the image sensing chip 22 by a plurality of wirings 24 that electrically connects the bonding pads 26 of the image sensing chip 22 to the signal input terminals 12 of the substrate 10, respectively.
The transparent glass 28 is mounted on the spacer 18 so that the image sensing chip 22 can be protected and receive image or optical signals travelling through the transparent glass 28. The image signals are then transformed into electrical signals which are to be transmitted to the signal input terminals 12 of the substrate 10. The electrical signals are transmitted from the signal input terminals 12 of the substrate 10 to the signal output terminals 14, and then, from the signal output terminals 14 to the printed circuit board 16.
The above-mentioned package structure of the image sensor has a lot of elements and has a lot of complicated manufacturing processes. Moreover, since the substrate 10 is made of ceramic materials, the manufacturing costs are high. Furthermore, since the ceramic materials cannot be easily cut, the substrates 10 must be manufactured one by one, which also increases the manufacturing costs.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, it is necessary for the inventor to provide a package structure and method for an image sensor, in order to facilitate the manufacturing processes and to lower the manufacturing costs.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a package structure of an image sensor capable of reducing the number of package elements and lowering the package costs.
It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a method for packaging an image sensor, which is capable of simplifying and facilitating the manufacturing processes.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the invention is characterized in that the image sensing chip is directly packaged under the transparent layer by way of flip chip bonding. Thus, the substrate for signal transmission is no longer needed.
According to one aspect of the invention, a package structure of an image sensor is characterized in that an image sensing chip is directly packaged on a flexible circuit board by way of flip chip bonding. The package structure of an image sensor includes an image sensing chip, a flexible circuit board, and a transparent layer. A plurality of electrical circuits are formed on the image sensing chip. Each of the electrical circuits is formed with bonding pads. A flexible circuit board has an upper surface and a lower surface. Signal input terminals are formed on the lower surface and at positions corresponding to each of the bonding pads of the image sensing chip, respectively, for electrically connecting to the corresponding bonding pads of the image sensing chip. The signal input terminals are electrically connected to signal output terminals, respectively, for electrically connecting to the printed circuit board. The transparent layer is used for covering the upper surface of the flexible circuit board. The image sensing chip receives image signals via the transparent layer, transforms the image signals into electrical signals, and transmits the electrical signals from the flexible circuit board to the printed circuit board.
Thus, the manufacturing costs can be lowered and the manufacturing processes can be facilitated.